


Promises

by Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, HYDRA used to have you, Implied Torture, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Past Child Abuse, Temporary Character Death, paranoid schizophrenia, torture aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge/pseuds/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge
Summary: The team has to leave you behind for a mission.That wasn’t a mistake, was it?
Relationships: Avengers x child!reader, Bruce x child!reader, Bucky x child!reader, Clint x child!reader, JARVIS x child!reader, Loki x child!reader, Natasha x child!reader, Steve x child!reader, Thor x child!reader, Tony Stark x child!reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Really Random One Shot Collection





	Promises

Marvel

You toss and turn in your bed, hoping to get to sleep. But of course, that couldn’t happen anytime soon.

**”I wanna play. I wanna play. I wanna pla-“**

”Can you shush? We need to get to sleep. It’s eleven already.”

**“No. It’s 12:34, and I want to play, dumb kid.”**

“That’s not nice.”

**“Stupid.”**

You sigh and rub away the tears from your eyes. They were always so mean. Why were they mean whenever you let them stay the night?

**“You’re such a crybaby. No-one loves you. They left you all alone, no-one to look after you.”**

“No, they didn’t. They left JARVIS. And if I call JARVIS, then you’ll get in trouble and you’d have to leave. And you don’t wanna leave, do you?”

**“No, I don’t want to leave. But, JARVIS will get annoyed at you. They will all get annoyed at you. That’s all you are. Annoying, waste of space-“**

“Hey!”

**“Stupid, dumb... can’t even get rid of the agent. Oh, look who it is!”**

You turn towards the corner they pointed to, and you freeze in fear. There. Lurking in the shadows. The HYDRA agent that was in charge of you.

He was _here_.

You scream in fear and catapult out of the bed, tripping in the blankets and scrambling towards the door, smashing into it. He was getting _closer_!!!

You fight with the doorknob, finally wrestling it open and slamming it in the agent’s face, heaving a sigh of relief.

_“Hail HYDRA!”_

You scream when another man reaches for you and you run to the side, dodging all the attempted grabs.

How did they get in Stark Tower? How were they here? Where were the Avengers?!

**“They abandoned you...”**

The Tower halls suddenly turned into dark grey concrete, the soothing lights suddenly replaced by irritating bright ones and pipes dripping liquid on the floor.

No.

_No._

This was the HYDRA base.

You were back.

**“They abandoned _us..._ ”**

“NO THEY _DIDN’T!_ ”

You scream and wail, dropping to the floor, trying to cover your ears. You covered your ears, yes, but you could still hear them. _You could still hear them_.

**“They left you here... they gave you _back_...”**

“No! Stop! Shut up! Please!”

**“No matter what you do, I’ll always be here.”**

“Stop... stop it...”

**“They talk behind your back. They call you weird. You’re nothing but an experiment to them.”**

“No I’m not. I’m not. . .”

**“You can’t trust them.”**

**“Can’t trust them.”**

**“Freak.”**

**“Dumb kid.”**

**“Idiot.”**

**“ _Pet._ ”**

You whine, trying to block out what they’re saying. But you can’t, you can’t and that makes you feel so _helpless_.

“Y/n? Y/n, what are you doing out of bed-?”

You don’t look up ( **There will be Hydra agents if you do** ). You try to scratch away your ears ( **You won’t have to listen to them anymore** ). You scream when hands touch you ( **Aren’t friends, enemies, don’t let them take us** **back** ).

“Don’t TOUCH ME!!!”

You shuffle away, away from the threat, away from the man that sounds too much like Tony. The man sighs.

“Hey, Y/n, look at me. C’mon. Please?”

Hydra agents don’t say please. Do they?

**“No. Don’t look up.”**

**“Look up.”**

**“Look at it.”**

**“DON’T.”**

“Shut up.”

You mumble, shaking your head.

“I’m trying to think, and it doesn’t help that you’re all chatting in my ear...”

The man in front of you shuffles, you can hear him ( **he can hear _you_** ), and he speaks again.

“What are the voices saying, Y/n?”

_“What are the voices saying, pet?”_

You shiver.

“I don’t have any voices, sir. It’s just my imagination.”

**“Not TRUE!”**

**“FAKE!”**

**“LIES!”**

**“They will kill us, then they’ll kill YOU!!!”**

Ignore it. Ignore it. Don’t say anything back. How come they’re not getting in trouble-?

“Reindeer g- _inner! Look what we have, little one! Food! Pity you won’t be getting any.”_

You look up in rage. Anger, fear, _rage_. You scream.

“I DON’T CARE IF I HAVE NO DINNER! YOU CAN’T _FUCKING_ BREAK ME!”

So. He really _was_ agent. It was surprising you weren’t chained up. Yet. He sighed. He opened his mouth.

_“Looks like we have to teach you a lesson well learnt, pet.”_

You weren’t afraid of those _stupid_ lessons anymore. You could take it. You were strong, you all were.

Except...

Four agents walked into the hallway, all pushing along four people that were bound and gagged. The sight made you sick to your stomach.

“No...”

“No, kid, it’s jus- _Your friends, yes? They tried to raid the base again, but I’m afraid they were unsuccessful.”_

Two agents forced two of the people to kneel, Loki and Natasha.

**“This is all because of YOU!”**

The two left standing were Thor and Clint. They all had guns to their heads.

Without warning, the agent shot at Loki and Natasha, making blood splatter the walls, stain the agent, stain _you_.

You scream again.

“NO-!”

But again, without warning or empathy, they shoot Thor and Clint, their bodies dropping like stones to the ground. Clint was giving you a death glare.

You bury your head in your arms, beginning to panic from the blood. From the fact that _they died. Your family died._

The comms above you burst in static.

“K-d yo- g-g-g-t ou-out of-f-f-f hhhhhHHhhHERE!”

Then gunshots. Then silence. Just static and silence.

“You killed them...”

He sighs in annoyance.

_“We had to teach you a lesson, pet.”_

Your body is wracked with sobs.

“You killed them... _you killed them..._ ”

He suddenly grabs your arms and your chin. He had help.

“Qu _ick!_ Give _Y/_ n the _pill_ s!”

**“Poison. Poison! They’re giving you poison!”**

Two pills were forced into your mouth and you scream.

“NO! LEAVE US ALONE!”

You were forced to swallow.

**“WE DON’T _WANT_ TO D-!”**

Silence. Pure, undiluted silence. 

“YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM!”

You gather your remaining strength and launch yourself at him, beating your fists against his chest. There was a small metal circle in the middle of his chest.

“You KILLED them, Tony! You killed them! You killed them. You _killed them..._ ”

Tony just gathered you into his arms, and you sniff.

“Killed who, Y/n?”

You stare up at him in confusion. Didn’t they hear them? Couldn’t he-?

“The- the voice! The voices! My voice! You killed them! All of them!”

You hit the side of your head, pulling away from him, standing up, looking around.

The walls were clean.

The floor was clean.

There were no agents.

There was no blood.

All of them were here. They were safe.

But that didn’t explain...

“WHAT’S GOING ON!?!?”

You collapse in a corner, away from everyone, all the Avengers gathering around you.

“I don’t know what’s going on... I thought you died. I thought you all died and I had to go back...”

A familiar man kneels in front of you.

“There aren’t anymore HYDRA agents, Y/n. We’re safe. We’re free.”

“No. We’re never safe, Bucky. They’re always there...”

Bruce kneels next to Bucky, and you look to him, shaking.

“No, Y/n. Remember what we told you? About the voices?”

He looks up and gestures to Loki, who stepped forward and you shuffled towards him, trusting him. He promised he was never an illusion. And he was the one that got you out of the HYDRA base.

“The voices are nothing but illusions, little one. Like the little tricks I show you, remember?”

But you barely hear his voice. Right now you were focussing on the fact that he _didn’t_ have a bloody bullet hole in his forehead.

“You’re not dead...”

He gives you a strained smile.

“No, little one. Still alive.”

You jolt in panic, because Loki could always get away, but what about-

“Where’s Thor? And Na’sha and Clint? Where are they?!”

They appear from behind Bruce and Bucky, all calling your name. You breathe a sigh of relief.

“So Steve’s not dead either? No-one is?”

They all look so _tired_.

“No, Y/n. I’m fine. We’re all fine.”

You begin to cry loudly, scaring the team.

“Don’t leave me again! Please! Don’t leave, I won’t be naughty, promise!”

Tony steps shuffles forward again, laying a comforting hand on your shoulder, a _real_ hand on your shoulder.

“We wouldn’t ever leave you, Kid. And you aren’t naughty, ‘Kay? You’re the sweetest kid I know.”

You sniffle and look up.

“Promise?”

They all glance at each other, suspicion filling their faces before it was replaced with acceptance.

Before you came along, they were at each other’s throats. They all had grudges, most of them not solved. That is, until you. You and your ridiculously hopeful attitude, and the fact that you ask everyone if they need to talk about something whenever someone looks sad. Your determination to solve an argument, and your meekness when you make someone say sorry to the other.

It was you that brought the world’s best, strongest, greatest team together.

A team of assassins, victims, war prisoners and monsters.

It was all you.

So they all came to a conclusion.

**_ “Promise.” _ **


End file.
